


Camp Sunny Days

by RoseyPeach



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Archery, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Competition, F/F, F/M, Festivals, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat May 2020, Original Akuma, Sports, Summer Love, Summer Romance, secret looks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyPeach/pseuds/RoseyPeach
Summary: On the last day of school Mrs. Bustier gives an announcement, the whole class will be going camping. Together. All. Summer. Long.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Lady - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Measurements

"This summer is going to the best one yet class!" Miss. Bustier chirped as everyone settle into their seats for their last day of school. 

Alix tilted her head, "What's got your hopes up, teach?"

Miss. Bustier opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a stack of papers, "Well, thanks to the efforts of your parents and the principal, the class will be going camping together!"

Adrien and Nino high fived, "Alright!"

However, not everyone was as excited, "What!" a shrill voice screeched, "There's no way I'm doing that!"

Chloe crossed her arms across her chest, "That's absolutely ridiculous!"

Miss. Bustier walked around the class and passed out the informational sheets, " Chloe, your father already agreed. It seems that the hotel will be going under construction in your absence."

Alya whistled as she went through the paper, "Canoeing, sports, cabins, and swimming. This trip may not be half bad..."

Marinette was far from thrilled. Who would take care of the Akumas? Her mind was racing as she imagined the disaster Paris would become without Ladybug. 

Suddenly, a tap on the shoulder snapped her out of her trance, " Aren't you excited, Marinette! " Adrien leaned back in his seat, "There's even going to be a designing event toward the end. you have to use natural resources, though." Adrien stated the last bit a little unsure, but, soon his small side smile returned, "I'm sure you'll win, though. If you want, I can be your model."

Heat climbed Marinette's cheeks as she struggled to respond. "Thank-Thanks, but," Marinette scratched the back of her neck, still thinking about the Miraculous, "I may not be able to attend."

Alya grabbed Marinette by the elbow and plastered a smile as she talked to Adrien, "Excuse us for a minute."

Adrien watched, a little puzzled, as Alya dragged Marinette to a different corner of the room. 

Once far away enough that Adrien and Nino couldn't hear, Alya shook Marinette by her shoulders, " What do you mean 'yOu MaY nOt Be AbLe To gO?' The boy of your dreams just offered to spend time with you!"

Marinette sulked dazedly as Alya made a smoothie with her brain cells, " I can't be away from my parents that long!" She yelled, her voice wavering in octaves as Alya rocked her, " What about the bakery!"

Alya rolled her eyes and dropped her arms to her sides, " Miss. Bustier said that our parents already signed off that we could go."

Alya placed a hand on her hip and jutted a thumb at Chloe, who was already clinging onto Adrien, "Unless you want Chloe to steal Mr. Blonde Bombshell away from you."

Marinette tsked, " He wouldn't fall for her in a million years."

Alya grinned as she teased, "But a whole two months together might change his mind~."

Marinette's imagination convoluted a horrifying picture of the two walking hands in hand down a beach. She gasped, " We have to keep that bleached vixen away from him!" 

Marinette stormed over to Chloe and pushed her off Adrien, avoiding to look her in the eyes as she pointed at Adrien, determination in her eyes, "After school, come over to my place so I can get your measurements."

Adrien beamed, "Does that mean?"

Marinette nodded, " I'm going, and we're going to win that contest!"

Chloe scoffed, "Pah-lease...Kim!"

Kim tripped over his feet and quickly dashed to Chloe's side at the sudden call, "Yes, Chloe!"

Chloe leaned on her hip and glared down at Marinette, " Kim will be my model then, and I'll be sure to win the contest."

She pivoted on her heel and grabbed her purse, "Let's go, Sabrina, We need to pack." 

Sabrina fumbled with her things and hurried after her best friend, "Y-yes Chloe!"

Alya shook her head and leaned on Nino's shoulder, "This summer is going to be an adventure."

Marinette rushed around her room, ripping Adrien posters off her walls and tossing her magazines underneath the sofa. Tikki nibbled on a cookie on a desk as she asked, "Marinette, calm down. He won't be here for more than a few minutes."

The bluenette face planted into a pillow, "I can't believe I invited him over." She groaned.

Tikki sighed wistfully, "You're a mess, Marinette."

The doorbell rang out throughout the house, announcing someone had entered the bakery, and soon she heard her father, "Marinette! Your friend is here!"

Adrien tensely smiled at Mr. Dupain-Cheng, " I'm sorry if I'm intrusive."

Mr. Dupain-Cheng waved a dismissive hand, " No worries, your one of the kids from her class, right? She has pictures of y-" 

"DAD!" Marinette quickly stumbled down the stairs and clasped her hand over the baker's mouth, " I have a class picture on my desk. He must have seen you on it."

Marinette laughed nervously and let go of her father, grabbing Adrien's wrist quickly, sending a tingly feeling up his arm. She dragged him over to the ladder leading to her room, " I just need a few measurements, and then he'll be on his way."

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng walked by and noticed Adrien, "Oh, You must stay for dinner!"

Adrien shook his head, " I couldn't possibly burden you like that."

Marinette glared daggers at her mother, which the older women ignored with a smile, "Mom, I bet he still has to pack for the trip! Right, Adrien?"

Adrien scratched the back of his head, "Actually, I already finished packing."

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng clapped happily, "Oh, good! I'll call your father and let him know that you'll be here!"

Marinette blinked rapidly at the events that just had taken place, and she sighed, gesturing for Adrien to follow her up to her room, " Come on, my room's up here."

A quizzical smile fell over Adrien's lips as his eyes wandered around Marinette's room, "Your room is a lot like you, Marinette."

Marinette's eyebrows raised as rummaged around a drawer for a tape measure, "Really?" 

"Yeah! It's cute." Adrien asserted as he walked over to her couch.

Marinette choked and dropped her pins, "A-ah, Thank you- thank- Thank- Thank you!" She stuttered at the sudden compliment.

Adrien didn't notice the effect his honest comment had, and he picked up a dog plush, scrutinizing it. He hoped she wasn't a dog person. Adrien turned the dog stuffie to face the wall and turned his attention back to Marinette, "Anyways," He shrugged off his white jean jacket before folding it and carrying it in his left hand, " How many measurements do you need?"

Marinette gingerly ran her pink tape measurer from Adrien's right wrist to his right shoulder, " Your sleeve span, which is the measurement I'm doing right now."

Marinette did both arms, and jotted down the length, "Then I need the overall length..."

Marinette measured the length from the top of Adrien's shoulders to his hips. Adrien watched peacefully. He preferred this determined and focused version of Marinette over the scared one he would talk to in class. 

"Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah," Marinette noted the length measurement before moving behind Adrien to measure the width of his back, "What's up?"

Adrien felt the hair on his neck stand on edge as Marinette's hand's moved innocently and softly on his back, " Are you afraid of me?"

Marinette tilted her head, " No? Not really, why?"

Adrien's ear's turned red, " Well, It's just- usually in class, you barely talk to me, or even look at me, really."

Marinette fell silent. She could see how he could come up with a conclusion like that with the feverish way she acted around him, "I'm-" Marinette held her hands to her chest and chewed her lip in thought as she faced Adrien's back, " I think I just get a little intimidated sometimes." She confessed shakily, blushing as she looked down at her feet.

Adrien nodded and looked up at Marinette's ceiling, and he rubbed the back of his neck, " I'm sorry for that."

Marinette smiled at his wholesomeness and moved in front of the blonde, "Don't worry about it. It's not that big of a deal. Plus," Marinette smiled up at him, "If I were intimidated by you a lot, I wouldn't have invited you over!" 

Adrien grinned, " I guess your right."

The two stood there and gazed at each other, smiling until Adrien spoke up again, "I have an idea to deal with your crumb of intimidation then."

Marinette wrote down his back measurements before looking into his emerald hues, and she hummed, " What would this brilliant idea be?"

Adrien's eyes sparkled with excitement, " Let's have the best summer of our lives together!"

Laughter bubbled out of Marinette's stomach as she nodded, "Alright, and what if your master plan doesn't work?"

"Psh, it'll work." Adrien coyly affirmed. 

Marinette rolled her eyes despite the smile on her lips, " We'll see about that."

Marinette rolled out her measuring tape and held it from the side of his chest to the other, "Alright, this is the last measurement-" 

Marinette's eyes widened, Adrien's chest was like a freaking brick wall. He had no business being ripped, like fit yes, Marinette could handle that but, JACKED? NO! Marinette looked up at the blonde in awe and, " Who are you? Superman?"

Adrien didn't understand, "Huh?"

Marinette looked up at Adrien steely, " Arm wrestle me."

Adrien shook his head, " What? No."

It was too late. Her competitive nature had taken over. Marinette nodded and poked him teasingly in the chest, but to be honest; She just wanted an excuse to touch him again, " Yes. Unless," Marinette grinned, "You're afraid I'll beat you?"

Adrien immediately laid down and propped his elbow up, "Hell no. I'm definitely winning." 

Plag sighed and sneakily flew from Adrien's pocket and sat next to Tikki on the couch, "Five cookies Adrien beats her."

Tikki tsked, "Marinette is going to destroy him."

Marinette laid down across from him and gripped his hand loosely, "You're delusional."

The two teens stared each other down, daring the other to start first. However, even after they started, their arms didn't move. Instead, it trembled in place; their strength almost perfectly matched. 

"It's time for dinner, kids!" Mrs. Dupain-Cheng boomed from downstairs.

In a moment of distraction, Adrien loosened his grip giving Marinette the perfect opportunity to slam her opponent's arm on the carpet. Proudly, Marinette jumped up, "Wooo! Booyah! I win!" She proudly rejoiced 

Adrien went slacked jawed, "That's not fair!"

Marinette grinned and held her head high, "There are only two types of fair: county and state!"

Adrien groaned, " I demand a redo."

" Kids! Dinner!" Mrs. Dupain-Cheng yelled again.

Marinette's lips curled up, "The last one to the table decides!"

Marinette fled her bedroom and took off down her ladder while Adrien bit his lip, trying to stop the grin that was growing on his face as he scrambled after her, "You won't win this time!"

Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng laughed to themselves as they watched the two teens come barreling down the hallway. Marinette slid into her seat at the same time; Adrien slid into his own. Panting, they asked in unison, "Who was first?!"

Mr. Dupain-Cheng rubbed his chin, " It seemed to be a tie.."

Marinette groaned, earning a chuckle from Adrien. The bluenette flushed at the laughter, "What!"

Adrien shook his head, dismissively, "Nothing, I just had no idea how competitive you are. I look forward to getting to know you this summer, Mari."

Adrien smiled at her before turning his attention to his hosts, which he thanked for the meal. Meanwhile, Marinette hid her face from view as she remembered the events of the day. 

After dinner, Adrien adjusted his satchel as he stood on the porch, "Thank you for having me over; you're a marvelous cook Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." He pronounced, smiling.

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng giggled and grinned back from the doorway, " You're welcome, Adrien! Feel free to stop by whenever!"

Adrien's eyes flickered to Marinette's hiding form in the corner of the bakery before looking back at her parents, " I may take you up on that offer."


	2. Pit Stop

Marinette hummed along with the music on her playlist as she watched the woodland scenery pass her by on the other side of the bus window. The shouting and loud conversations of her peers were muffled to mere whispers the moment she plugged her earbuds in. She felt the brakes hiss, and suddenly the bus lurched to a stop. A tap on Marinette's shoulder brought her back to reality, "Hey, while the bus is filling up on gas, a lot of us are gonna go in a get some snacks."

Alya smiled, stretching in the bus aisle, "You wanna come with?"

Marinette lifted her head and looked out the driver's window and noticed they had pulled into a large gas station's parking lot. With a yawn, Marinette responded, pausing he music and letting her earbuds hang on her neck, "Sure." 

Marinette glimpsed at her reflection on her phone screen and quickly undid her mangled pigtails, combing her freed blueberry locks with her fingers to calm it down. Alya went further down the aisle to wake up her boyfriend as Marinette left the bus.

Once outside, the bluenette looked briefly up at the bus, watching Alya clobber Nino in the head and drag him out of the vehicle. With a sigh, Marinette left the two love birds to talk alone and entered the gas station. The sliding `doors dinged softly as she stepped onto the motion sensor mat, and after giving a brief nod to the cashier, she headed over to the chip aisle. Marinette nudged her pocket, "Tiki, what flavor?" she mumbled.

Tiki pocked her head out and looked up at all the chips on display, and once seeing the familiar packaging Tiki pointed at the last blue bag of chips, " Sour Cream and Onion!"

Marinette laughed a little and reached for the bag when a anded on top of hers. She looked up, and eyebrows arched, "Oh, Adrien, you can have it if you want."

Adrien shook his head, " You got there first, I couldn't."

Marinette took the bag and examined it, despite his claims Adrien's eyes were focused solely on the advert on the side of the pack. She followed his gaze and rolled her eyes before ripping open the bag.

" You can't just open that without paying!" Adrien whisper-yelled.

In response, Marinette pulled a card sealed in translucent plastic out of the chip bag, "Is this what you wanted?"

The trading card had a watercolor painting of the superhero Ladybug on it mid-attack. 

Adrien nodded and scratched his head, "Yeah, their collectible..."

Marinette popped a chip in her mouth and placed the card in his shirt pocket, "You get your cards. I get my chips, deal?"

Marinette was too tired to wait for a response, however, so she patted his now full pocket and walked away, grabbing a package of Little Debbie Donuts on her way out of the aisle. Adrien watched her walk over to the empty checkout line before letting Plagg out of hiding.

"Alright," He sent a pointed look to the kwami, "You can pick one snack, and that's it."

Plagg took off towards the refrigerated goods section in search of cheese when Marinette's voice echoed throughout the gas station, "Are you kidding me!"

Marinette ran a hand through her hair frustrated, eyes glued to the glass doors, and hurriedly threw her change at the cashier, "Adrien, the bus is leaving without us!" She yelled before dashing out the door.

Adrien followed after her, trying to wave down the bus with Marinette but, it didn't work. Marinette's chest heaved as she came to her senses but, as she looked around, she didn't recognize the near baron road. Adrien noticed that as well and considered going back to the gas station but, he couldn't remember the turns they had taken. 

Adrien tugged at his blonde hair, " This is not the vacation I had in mind." 

Marinette crossed her arms and tapped her bicep, " Ditto..."

The two silently stood on the side of the road as they tried to think of a solution. THen, Marinette remembered her phone. She pounded her fist on her open palm, " I can just call Alya!"

Adrien beamed and waited in anticipation as Marinette unlocked her phone but, as soon as she opened it, her expression soured, "Crap, there's no service, and my cell battery is at 12%. "

Marinette plopped down on the gravel sidewalk and rested her chin in her palm. Adrien reached into his pocket to check on his phone, but soon realized he left it in his duffel bag. Adrien took a deep breath and mustered up a smile, "Well, let's just keep following the road until we reach a fork in the path."

Adrien reached down and offered a hand to Marinette, which she accepted, saying, "Let's hope we find camp before nightfall."

The bluenette shivered at the thought of being in the woods alone at night. Adrien placed his hands on his hips, "Don't worry, Marinette; I'll keep you safe!"

Marinette sighed and started walking, leaving the proud boy behind, "We're gonna die."


End file.
